


dreams of moonbeams

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [34]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, and the bonds that exist between them, post-moon-transformation!Yue, waterbenders and the moon, weird spirit dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: As a child, her dreams had been full of moonbeams, so the most surprising thing about the faint figure of Yue sitting in the distance had been how unsurprising it was to Katara. She had known this was going to happen, though it had been an instinctive knowing, of the kind that had guided her through her first time waterbending.Katara shares a dream with Yue.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	dreams of moonbeams

As a child, her dreams had been full of moonbeams, so the most surprising thing about the faint figure of Yue sitting in the distance had been how unsurprising it was to Katara. She had known this was going to happen, though it had been an instinctive knowing, of the kind that had guided her through her first time waterbending.

That first visit between the two of them is years in the past now, but it still guides Katara as she stretches into the dream, fingertips pressing into almost-snow as though they were badgermole claws and pulling herself into the cold air.

Empty fields of ice stretch away into the distance all around her, but by the shapes of the stars high overhead, Katara should have been right next to her grandmother’s tent in the South Pole.

Dreams are strange though, so she shakes it off with ease, and begins to walk to where she should be able to find Yue. Her breath is crisp and white in the cold air

Yue is standing alone, frozen in place with her head tilted up towards the sky. She’s wearing the same clothes as she had been after her transformation. The white silk is elegant and stately, rich with pale embroidered stitches, though the cut is impractical in the bitter cold of the South Pole. Her lovely lips are purple with cold, but when Katara slips off her mitten to take one of her hands, the warmth is startling.

“Yue?” Katara asks, and Yue looks at her and sighs, before sinking down to sit in the snow.

“Hello Katara,” she says, wiggling her bare toes, the snow packing down beneath them. The diaphanous material of her shawl threatens to slide down her bare arms and she tugs it up halfheartedly. She frowns as she stares up into the night sky.

Katara sighs and sits down next to Yue, and wiggles the tip of her boots into the snow too. She looks up at the empty sky, where the stars create an echo of where the moon should be, the blackness within cold and mocking.

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you for doing this for me,” Yue whispers. Her voice was never loud when she was tangible, and in this space between it’s slowly faded out, sounding more like a night breeze and a far off crash of waves than something that has ever been human.

“You didn’t have to thank me— it’s not like I had much of a choice.” Katara’s joke falls flat, but Yue doesn’t seem to mind, and she nudges Katara’s shoulder gently. “Either way, it’s nice to spend time with you.” The day Sokka lost Yue was the day Katara gained her. As a friend, as a companion in the darkness of the winter night at the pole, and as a hope and quiet prayer for something more.

She just hopes that Yue won’t fade into echoes completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Yuetara, and I think it honestly winds up on the platonic end of things, but here it is! Written for the ficlet prompt "Echoes". Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on tumblr @justoceanmyth.


End file.
